


Blazing Sunshine

by Bluedove



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluedove/pseuds/Bluedove
Summary: Melo has enough of Serkan's attitude and decides to give him a piece of her mind. And Selin slithers in as well.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Blazing Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> NB: Melo's thoughts are in Italics

BLAZING SUNSHINE

NB: Melo’s thoughts are in italics

Melo couldn’t go through watching her Dada break again. Eda’s screams and cries still echoed those dreadful minutes after the news broke about Serkan’s plane, and the weeks and months that followed were worse. She still remembered when that unquenchable fire she admired, dimmed and then flickered out in Eda’s eyes. She still remembered the ache in her fists from pounding on that door for Eda to open, her meal scarily untouched in her hands. She remembered all the nights she spent leaning against the door, hearing Eda’s nightmares manifest in gut wrenching sobs, and blocked from comforting her sister. 

And she was watching the fight drain out of Eda again. A quiet battle fought alone. It’s time to do something. 

Melo knocked and without waiting for an answer entered. Serkan didn’t even look up at her. Was he always this rude? If only I could whack him over the head with a frying pan or something to get his memories back? Melo thought. 

“I need to talk to you, Serkan Bey,” Melo said, not even sparing a glance to the Blonde Snake seated next to him. Selin stared at Melo, wondering what she needed to talk to her fiancé about. 

“What about?” Selin asked, trying to assert a level of authority she had over Melo when she was her assistant. Melo glared into Selin’s eyes, unblinking, until the other woman looked away. With a smirk, Melo knew exactly what Selin was all about and how to get a rise out of Serkan.

“It’s just about work, Selincim. Is it okay if I get a few minutes of private time with my boss?” Melo moved a little closer to the table, ignored Serkan and knew it would be a matter of a few minutes before Serkan got irritated at being ignored. I know my eniste well, making him think he needs Selin’s permission to have a chat with an employee will grate on his nerves. Let’s see how you want to play Selin. 

“Selin, enough. No problem, Meltem. I have 5 minutes. Selin close the door on your way out.” Serkan waved Selin out of her seat. Selin swallowed and waited as if she was hoping for Serkan to change his mind. She shifted her gaze to Melo, and narrowed her eyes at the confidence in the other woman. Melo didn’t waver in her stare down with the other woman, her gulp noticeable. 

Selin got out of her seat and stood up in Melo’s space. It’s funny that she thinks she’s intimidating. What are you scared of? Melo leaned into the viper’s space and lifted a challenging eyebrow. 

“Don’t worry, Snake. I won’t spill all the tea on your lies. You will give yourself away, eventually. I just hope I’m there to witness your downfall. I suspect it will be spectacular.” Melo whispered. 

“Give it up, Melo. Serkan will never remember Eda. Deal with it and tell you friend to move on,” Selin spewed. Melo peeked over to where Serkan was and noticed his attention was on the documents. His inattention at the moment served her purpose. 

“Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“The ice cracking beneath your feet. You know it’s only a matter of time until his memories start trickling in. Oh, by the way, I saw you there,” Melo said, devilish grin in place. Selin fidgeted for a split second. 

“What are you on about?” 

“I saw your car outside the flower shop the other day. You were spying on Serkan. My, my what trust and confidence you must have in your fiancé! What pisses you off the most is that Serkan left you to go see Eda. Anyway, I have no time to tell you how your house of cards will crumble around you. I need to chat with the boss.”

Melo moved away from where Selin was left standing in shock and walked deliberately over to the chair she had just vacated. 

“Don’t forget to close the door on your way out. I will bring you the dossier you need once Engin Bey finishes with it.” Selin tuned on her heels and slammed the door on the way out. 

Melo inhaled a deep breath, still unsure if she was doing the right thing, but knowing she had to do something. Hand on the posh leather of the chair, she dragged it across the floor and sat down. Her bag plopped on the desk and still no reaction or attention from Serkan. 

“Serkan Bey!”

“Efendem Meltem.” 

With his deliberate mistake on her name, Melo knew her patience had run out. Alright, mush brains, you want to be a cruel son of a bitch, let’s play. He knows damn well what my name is; I wonder if Selin badmouthed me to Serkan as well, along with Eda. 

“Are you a cruel man, Serkan Bey?” Melo said. Her bluntness and question itself jolted him. Who was this woman to question him like that? Serkan narrowed his eyes at the stranger questioning him.

“I have my ways and they might seem harsh to some, but in business, they can be no feelings or emotions, just logic.” Serkan said, lips thinned out at his statement and hands steepled together. 

Melo straightened her back and bored into Serkan’s eyes, smirked and prepared her attack. There are some perks for having a lawyer as your best friend. What did Ceren always say? Always ask the questions you know the answers to.

“You’re right, logic. Logically, how would a bride feel if her fiancé returns, not only with no memory of their time together but holding the hands of another woman, and an ex girlfriend at that?” Melo leaned in her seat. 

“You’re talking about Eda. Eda is not in my memory, therefore she is nothing to me.” Serkan said. Melo closed her eyes in pain at hearing the dismissive and cruel statement that just came out of his mouth. How did Eda do this every day for the past month? How did she not break down at every blow?

“2 weeks.” Melo said. Serkan met her eyes, confused. With pursed lips, he looked down at his watch. At this action, Melo slammed her hand down on the desk. Handed him her phone with a video ready to play. 

“Play it.” 

He picked up the phone and played it. A silent video opened, showing Eda getting ready for her wedding, from the gossamer- thin lingerie, specially chosen to drive Serkan mad, to her dress and all with Eda’s radiant smile and laughter. 

“That was the last time Eda was truly happy. She couldn’t wait to be Eda Bolat. Ten minutes later, she fainted at the news of the plane crash. She fell into Fifi’s arms and didn’t wake up for a while.” Melo turned away from Serkan, focused on the balcony, at the streams of light hitting the plants that Eda planted. Serkan noticed Melo had her hand on her heart. 

“When she woke up, Serkan, we had to tell her again that you were gone. I swear, I can still hear her screams and cries. We tried to calm her down, but it just went on until her cries died away. Her voice went. Something died in her that day.” Her voice took on a faraway tone, eyes vacant, reliving the scenes. Serkan tried to look unaffected, but glassy eyes gave him away. 

“We had to undress her because she refused to move. We couldn’t move her because she kept sobbing about staying and closing her eyes and you would be there. My guess it was something you said before leaving.”

“What happened after?” Serkan said, voice cracking. He bowed his head, unable to meet Melo’s gaze. 

“I called Engin Bey to help take her home. He came, picked her up. Eda showed the first sign of life. I will never forget her small voice asking Engin if he believed you were dead.”

“Serkan, she didn’t leave her room for days, Hala and I knew she ate from the one or two bites of food we’d leave for her. She had nightmares almost every night. She woke the entire house with her screams. She still wouldn’t open the door. The only time I saw her was at night, a week after what would’ve been your wedding day. She was coming out of the bathroom. And..” Melo’s voice trailed off. Serkan lifted his head when her voice trailed off, and his own eyes lost a tear from her pain. 

Taking a deep breath to continue, she slid her chair closer to Serkan, hoping the proximity might reach his mud brain. Serkan focused on Melo’s words, echoes of Eda’s cries in his own mind.

“And what?” Serkan just knew it won’t be good, but felt he needed to hear what this blazing sunshine was telling him.

“And she looked like the walking dead. I had to do something. I called Deniz, our childhood friend. He was the one person who has always reached Eda. He came in, screwed off the hinges to open her door, threw water on her, and got her moving. Gave her a purpose in searching for you.” 

“Why are you telling me all of this?” Serkan responded, a distinct note of confusion in his voice and tone. Melo stood up, smoothed out her dress and bored into Serkan. Are you in there, eniste? Can you at least feel something at Eda’s suffering? I need some sign that you at least care. I don’t know how much longer Eda can go with this. The dumbass has the gall to ask why. Is this what Eda has been putting up with for months, and Selin rubbing it in?

“Oh Pardon, I thought you were human.” Sarcasm dripped from Melo’s tongue. Serkan felt an ache in his chest at the thought of Eda’s state. 

He took in Melo’s stance over him and wondered about his relationship to this woman. She had a warmth to her he liked. He swallowed the bitterest bile when the reality of what Eda went through when his plane went down. Melo softened a bit when she noticed Serkan wasn’t cold to what she said. But was it enough?

“I always thought that your love story was so epic, all the tests you’ve been through, the pain, joy. It’s hard as a romantic to say, but maybe love isn’t enough. Perhaps there are some things that cannot be overcome.” Serkan jerked with the pain of that statement, not knowing why it hurt to hear. 

“I don’t know what to say, Melo. I don’t want to cause anyone pain.” Serkan stated matter of fact. 

Melo snorted and leaned into Serkan’s space, making sure she had his undivided attention. She hoped to reach some part of his soul, somewhere that is open to feel for Eda. 

“Then why do you flaunt Selin in front of her? You can’t answer, can you? Here’s the thing about Eda. She will never let you or Selin see her break. Her strength isn’t endless. She’s held on and tried to be everything to everybody. Keep the company afloat till you return. Never once wavering in her faith and hope that you were alive.”

“Selin is my fiancé, Melo. I am not flaunting anything. I plan to marry.” Serkan said, almost robotic. 

Almost defeated, Melo shook her head and again marveled at Eda’s strength and conviction. 

“I guess then I will encourage my best friend to leave. She cannot heal constantly surrounded by what’s breaking her.”

“She can’t leave. She’s a partner in the company,” Serkan said, unaware of the panic in his own voice. 

“Are you really asking about the holding? Or does the thought of Eda not seated across from you scare you?” Melo smirked. A ray of hope finally, something is hitting Serkan. His hand shook as it stroked through his hair. He sprung up, not seeing the chair swirl in circles, and paced. 

“I don’t want Eda to leave.” Serkan whispered. He felt the warm pressure on his shoulder and turned to Melo, trusting this kind woman. She stepped in front of him and with no hesitation held his face between her hands. 

“I don’t want Eda to leave Serkan. I just don’t want her to break again. Figure out what you feel for Eda. Close your eyes and forget your mind and just open your heart and feel” Melo removed one of her hands and pressed it to his heart. 

“How do I do that?” Serkan said with the lost eyes of a little boy. Melo’s heart ached for her eniste but Eda came first. Before Melo could answer, the door opened. 

“Askim, the meeting is starting.” Selin said, while scanning Melo’s hand on Serkan’s heart, his face pale with a look in his eyes. Selin felt a chill run down her spine. Some instinct foretelling change.

“The first thing you do is figure out how you feel about that, eniste” Melo patted his chest a few times before indicting Selin. He studied Selin, scanning her from head to toe. 

“Nothing, right? Take care enistecim,” With a pep in her step, she made her way over to the doorway. 

“See you, Melocim,” Selin said, oozing fakeness in front of Serkan.

Melo passed right near to Selin and, without stopping, turned her head with the biggest, warmest smile. 

“Tick,tock, tick tock, Selincim”


End file.
